Where it all started
by TheLazyyOne
Summary: Your feeling and thoughts can change so quickly, all it takes is one moment, one person for worlds to come crumbling down. For the cold face of reality to tear people apart and all you can do is watch them break.


**So erm, I don't know what you guys think about the idea. I wrote this first chapter and yeah, review it. If you like it tell me so I can continue it. If not then yea I'll just leave it as this. Anyway here ya go**

I've been going to the same school for the past 5 years. Same people, same teachers, nothing seemed to ever change. That's what I thought. Things change quickly, your friends, your feelings, everything. All it takes is one person, for you to just notice them and your whole world which seems so familiar can just come crumbling down in seconds, leaving you with a whole new idea of everything.

My name is Mitchie Torres, I am 16 years old and currently attend Tribeca Prep high school. My mum, Sonny also works at the school. Not many people seem to connect the dots between the two of us but that doesn't really matter. I'm not popular, never have been and I don't plan on being. I'm fine with the group of friends that I have. The new semester at school is about to start, what's it going to be like? I have no idea.

**Mitchie's POV:**

''Mitchie!'' My mum's voice echoed up the stairs into my bedroom. ''It's time to go!''

And with that I grabbed my bag from by the door and headed down the stairs towards the front door which was already open. My mum was outside in the car waiting for me so I quickly closed the door running down the steps and along the path towards the car, sliding into the front seat.

''Took your time'' She said as she twisted the key in the ignition before speeding off down the road towards the school.

''First day back, Gimmie a break mum'' I muttered slightly before turning and looking out the window watching the houses fly pass. It didn't take long to reach school. Only a five minute drive, if it wasn't for the fact that I was late I probably would have walked this morning. Oh well. As soon as we arrived I darted out the car and into the building. I collected my schedule like everyone else and looked down at it. ''Great, homeroom with my mum'' I groaned to myself, no one noticed, they were all too busy.

The bell sounded and I hadn't seen any of my friends yet, I hoped I would know at least one person in my homeroom but knowing my luck so far, probably not. I stood there for a while looking round waiting for anyone but no one showed up. I sighed walking into the room and seeing most of the seats already being occupied by social groups. I walked straight to the last 2 seats at the back after noticing my mum's awaiting gaze.

Nothing good had happened so far, we only were 15 minutes into the school day but still. I heard the door swing open and looked up to see who it was. Alex Russo, school trouble maker. It was odd, she was already annoying the teachers and getting in trouble but really she was quite shy. She only had 1 real friend who she spent most her time with and she never seemed to talk to anyone else. No one knew anything about her, apart from she has two brothers, Max and Justin.

''Alex Russo, your late'' My thoughts were cut off by my mum's voice. ''Go and sit down'' She said bitterly and Alex just nodded looking around the room, her eyes landing on the only free seat, next to me. I gulped as she started heading over to me. She sat down silently and rested her head on her arms. We sat in silence for a while but this was just killing me. Who was she really? What was she really like?

''Hi'' I said quietly. No response. I poked her in the side as she sat up looking over at me. ''Alex right?'' She quickly nodded before turning away again. ''I'm Mitchie'' I said as she turned to meet my eyes again.

''Hey'' She said, looking away once again. I looked over following her gaze to see my mum eyeing us suspiciously. With that, the bell signalling our first period rang. Alex got up and quickly darted out the room whilst I took my time walking towards the front of the class.

''Mitchie, a word please'' I groaned turning and walking towards my mum's desk. ''So talking with Alex are we?'' I nodded. ''Be careful with her Mitchie, you know what she's like'' What the hell?

''Have you ever even spoken to her before mum?'' I asked and she looked at me blankly. ''I didn't think so'' I turned walking towards the door again.

''Just be careful, she's trouble Mitchie. I've been warned about her'' I ignored her comment and slammed her classroom door walking to our first lesson. I couldn't get Alex off my mind. I wanted to get to know her, no matter what it takes.

I quickly arrived at my first lesson for the day, bio. I saw Caitlyn and Nate. I was about to speak to them when Mr. Hopper got the whole class's attention. ''Alright, You're going to be given lab partners. They will remain your partner for the whole year and assignments will be done together. You also will sit with them throughout the year, no changes.'' I groaned already knowing I'd get some idiot to work with. ''Caitlyn and Nate'' he spoke. Oh come on how is that fair. They walked to a bench and sat down as he continued to list of names.

''And finally... Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo'' wait what.

''What!?'' I said voicing my thoughts, causing the whole class to turn and face me.

''Problem with that miss Torres?'' He questioned. I shook my head. ''Alright then, sit down'' I sighed walking once again to the only available seat. I don't get how Alex could have been first out of homeroom yet she wasn't even here yet. The whole class was talking whilst Mr. Hopper wrote notes on the board, that was until there was shouting out in the hall.

''You deserved it and you know it'' A male voice sounded.

''Are you serious? I didn't do anything and you didn't even try to stop her'' A female voice shouted, I recognized that voice... There was a loud crash out in the hall followed by yelp before anyone spoke again. ''Fuck you!'' The person shouted and a few seconds later Alex appeared at the door rubbing her shoulder looking angry but hurt at the same time.

''Your late Russo'' Mr Hopper shot her a glare.

''Yeah so what'' She spat back before walking to the back off the class and sitting next to me. She slumped down on the desk immediately all whilst Mr. Hopper was still watching her closely.

''Now I understand why you didn't want to be partnered with Russo, Mitchie'' He spoke. Alex's head shot up as she turned to face me. She looked hurt again, this time the anger was gone before her face went blank as she laid her head back down on the desk.

Mr. Hopper came around the room handing out work sheets between each pair. ''Alright then, first day back. You have most of the lesson to complete the sheets together'' He said as he plopped back down in his seat by his desk doing something on his laptop. I looked down at the sheet before looking at Alex.

''Alex, I'm not doing this by myself''

''Whatever'' She mumbled into her arms.

''Whatever? Your helping'' There was no way in hell I was doing the whole sheet on my own.

''Yeah, like I'd do that''

''You know what Alex'' I felt myself growing annoyed already. ''People are right about you, it's best just to stay away and ignore you'' I said harsher then I intended. Her head snapped up as she looked at me, it was hard to read her expression as she tried her best to mask any emotion at all.

''You don't know fuck all about me Mitchie.'' She snapped angrily before standing up grabbing her bag and walking out the room. I was shocked to say the least; I didn't know that would piss her off that much. Alex's friend, Harper I think it was turned around from the bench in front to look at me.

''What did you say to her?'' She questioned.

''People are right about her, it's best to ignore her'' I said confused at why she was asking me.

''What did she say?''

''_You don't know fuck all about me Mitchie''_ I said imitating her voice. Harper just looked worried. ''What?'' She shook her head. ''I didn't mean it'' I added quickly.

''Then why did you say it?'' She sighed. ''Look, what people and teachers say about her isn't true. Yeah she's a trouble maker but that's just her outer shell so people don't see the real her'' She stated, I searched her expression for any sign that she was lying but found nothing.

''What do you mean?'' She shook her head again.

''Just speak to her later'' and with that she turned around ignoring me as I tried to talk to her for the rest of the lesson.

I hadn't seen Alex for the rest of the day; even though she was in most of my classes apparently she hadn't turned up. I needed to tell her that we had been given a bio project to work on together. I was on my way to my last period, oh guess what. My mum was my English teacher. I sighed walking in. No one in this class again. My luck so far today had been pretty shit. We we're getting given a seating plan like every other lesson and I was waiting for my seat. ''Mitchie and Alex'' My mum called finishing off the back row. I looked at her giving her a _what the hell_ look, wasn't she the one telling me to stay away from her. I was too distracted by her that I didn't even realise Alex had already sat down near the window by the time I turned around.

I quickly followed and sat down next to her. Her gaze flicked to mine quickly before she turned away again. I ripped a piece of paper out my book quickly scribbling down. _I'm Sorry_ and passing it to her. She looked down at it writing something before passing it back.

_Don't worry about it._ I sighed to myself writing another note.

_We have to do a bio project for the end of the week, you're not getting out of it. My place or yours._

She looked at the note sighing slightly; I could tell she was weighing up her options in head.

_Mine after school, your mum hates me._ I laughed slightly looking over at her to see she was already facing me I just nodded and turned to the board to take down the notes that we had already missed.

The bell signalling the end of the day came quicker than I expected. I told Alex I would meet her by her locker after I spoke to my mum. I walked up to her desk slowly.

''I'm going to Alex's to work on a project'' She looked up shocked and laughed slightly.

''Yeah okay, where are you really going?'' She said laughing more at the fact I was going to do work with Alex. Even though she had never taught Alex before most teachers knew it was rare for Alex to do work at school.

''To Alex's'' I said and with that I walked out the door into the hallway seeing Alex mid conversation with Harper. I walked up to them and Harper looked at me smiling before disappearing. ''Let's go then?'' She nodded and we walked out of the school towards her house.

Woah, I never knew Alex's family owned the sub shop. I hadn't actually been here before but I had passed it loads of times. We walked in and there were too people behind the counter, Justin and who I assumed was their dad. Justin looked at me before glaring at Alex as she ignored him and made her way up the stairs into her house as I followed. Before I had time to process anything Alex stopped in her tracks and I thumped into the back of her looking up to see why she stopped. A woman who I assumed was their mum was stood in the kitchen glaring straight back at Alex. I moved forward slightly to see her face. She looked scared.

''Who's this?'' Her mother demanded.

''M-Mitchie'' She spoke stuttering, why was she scared. Her mom just raised her eyebrow at me as Justin came up the stairs too.

''Mitchie Torres?'' She said shocked. She looked at me before looking between Justin and Alex several times. ''Justin, why don't you take Mitchie downstairs and get her something to drink I need to speak with Alex'' Wow, their mom was scary, she looked so angry all the time and well, Alex just seemed scared.

Justin took me down stairs as I sat on a stool. He glanced every now and then at me for some unknown reason. I just sat sipping on my drink before I heard shouting.

''WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU'' Alex's mom shouted. I didn't hear a response from Alex but soon enough there was a loud smash from upstairs followed by more shouting in a language I didn't understand. Justin's dad looked at him before running towards the stairs. I quickly got up and ran after him up the stairs into the living room. Alex was stood leaning near the wall whilst their mom continued to shout. Her dad tried to grab her arm and pull her back. ''GET OFF MY JERRY'' She shouted, so that was his name. I glanced back at Alex who had a blank expression.

''DON'T IGNORE ME YOU WORTHLESS CHILD'' Her mom shouted before she lunged across the room shoving Alex into the wall as she let out a small yelp. I stood there shocked as she raised her hand slapping Alex across the face. Jerry pulled on her moms arm again.

''Come on'' He said taking her back down the stairs to calm down. I watched as she glared at Alex, a look of hatred written across her face.

When I finally registered what had happened I walked across the room to Alex who was now sat on the floor, hugging herself tightly. I knelt down in front of her trying to get her to look at me.

''Alex'' I said softly. She looked up with tears in her eyes, a bruise already forming on her cheek. ''What was that about?''

''N-nothing'' She said quietly. I looked at her but decided now wasn't the time to press anything. I sat down next to her and put my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. ''Y-you should go Mitchie'' She said looking down at the now interesting floor.

''Alex-''

''Please'' She said cutting me off. I just nodded, taking out a pen and pulling out her arm. I wrote my number on the palm of her hand telling her to call me if she needed me before heading home.

I arrived within a few minutes as I only lived a short walk away. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom stood there cooking. ''How was Alex's?'' She asked raising an eyebrow at me.

''Interesting...'' I said confused, not knowing what had happened still. She signalled for me to go on. ''Alex had her fight with her mom...''

''Lot's of people fight with their parents Mitchie''

''You don't get it, her mom hit her, she completely lost it. I'd never seen Alex so scared before''

My mom just looked shocked. She stared at me for a moment trying to think what to say but came up with nothing. I wasn't hungry. I went upstairs into my room and flopped onto my bed taking out my phone. 1 New Message.

**_Thank You – Alex_**

**M: What was that tonight?**

**A: Nothing, really. Don't worry (:**

I sighed to myself, was she really going to lie to me. I had been there. I saw it. There was something else going on.


End file.
